


A Night in Ba Sing Se

by Unfried_Mouth_Wheat



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, First Dates, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfried_Mouth_Wheat/pseuds/Unfried_Mouth_Wheat
Summary: Zuko and Jet spend a night in Ba Sing Se
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	A Night in Ba Sing Se

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nacty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nacty/gifts).



> I RECALL YOU ASKING FOR FLUFF????
> 
> Also a fun fact: Both of my fluffy fics involve characters being drunk so do with that what you will

Zuko was no expert on dates, even by the farthest stretch of the imagination. He had barley even considered the fact that someone would be romantically interested in him, aside from Mai. Still, that didn't seem to stop the rouge Freedom Fighter from coming up to him at the tea shop and asking if he was anything later that night. Zuko had seen Jin encourage Jet to do it in the first place, because of course she would.

Jet had been quite the charmer on the ferry to Ba Sing Se. Charming enough to strangle a kiss out of him. It almost seemed like the boy in front of him right now was someone completely different.

Jet had eaten most of his food, and was now absent mindedly messing around with the scraps left behind. His and Jet's relationship was an odd one to be sure. There was the aforementioned ferry kiss, but then there was the subsequent Fire Bender debacle. Somehow, for some reason, the spirits decided to help the two. In the middle of their fight, Jet had yelled something out that hit a bit close to home, but in a different way that he had expected.

"You wouldn't know what it's like to have your world taken away from you!" He had screamed. Zuko had called back to the night that his mother left, and felt the same pain that Jet felt, if at least to a lesser degree.

"Yes I do!" He had yelled back. After that moment, the fight had gotten more intense, yet sloppier. It ended in an alleyway, both of them without their weapons, with Jet crying while Zuko watched.

Iroh had definitely been a bit...cautious when Jet came up and asked if Zuko was free, but could you blame him? Jet had been stalking them for over a week! Jet seemed to have realized this too, and was quite willing to cut his losses. Iroh allowed it, but with a strict set of rules.

"Are you done?" Zuko asked nervously, breaking the silence. Jet practically jumped out of his seat before facing Zuko and answering.

"Uh, yeah." Where did that charismatic leader go, and who was this fumbling mess he left behind? Zuko got up and Jet followed suite, after he had placed the amount of coin that the meal had cost on to the table of course. That was funny to him. Jet, the boy who introduced himself by stealing food, was checking to make sure he had paid the right amount. Something about it was, oh what was the word? Endearing? That word didn't seem to fit Jet at all.

•••

It was rather odd, not doing much aside from walking around the street vendors and not speaking. In fact, they hadn't spoken to eachother during their meal either. Zuko was very confused as to if Jet meant this as a date or if he was still trying to get information on him and Iroh.

"Uh, do you drink?" Jet said, mentioning to a vendor that was selling some rather shady alcohol. Then again, everything in the lower ring could be considered shady. He glanced at Jet.

"We're sixteen."

"And?" Jet asked, making a face. Zuko couldn't tell if this was Jet wanting to break the rules, or Jet not knowing that it wasn't quite legal for children to get drunk. Either way, they sat at a nearby table as Jet continued to get more and more alcohol in his system.

•••

"Are you kidding me? I definitely won that fight!" He yelled. Jet got louder when drunk. An interesting thing to note, he supposed. 

"Jet, you were crying." Zuko reminded him, rolling his eyes. Jet takes a gasp. Either that, or he was being overly dramatic.

"That was a completely tactical move on my part!" He hollered, jumping out of his seat and pointing his finger at Zuko. People from other tables had started to glance over, wondering what was going on. Zuko shielded his face. Jet was about to ask for another drink when Zuko intervened.

"I think you've had enough, Jet." He said, glaring at the Freedom Fighter. 

"Just one more drink." He begged, eyes wide as he stuck out his lower lip. Zuko scoffed.

"That's what you said five cups ago. Come one, I'm taking you home." He said, waving his hand to get Jet to follow him. Jet begrudgingly complied.

"I'm supposed to be taking you home." He muttered under his breath as he crossed his arms. He purposefully made the wheat grass in his mouth bounce up and down to entertain himself.

Then, it started raining.

Hard.

•••

"You boys okay with sharing a bed?" The innkeeper asked when they requested a room. Or well, when Zuko requested a room. Jet was far too busy staring out at the rain and jumping slightly whenever there was lightning.

Zuko made a face, thinking it over, before sighing and giving an answer.

"Anything will work." The woman nodded and showed them to the room. Just like she said, there was only one mattress that they'd have to share. He didn't really feel like sharing though, so he'd probably just sleep on the floor. He'd take Jet home in the morning.

Jet was already lying down, muttering to himself about something or another. He looked comfortable enough. Still, something was bothering him.

"Are you going to sleep in your armor?" He asked, regaining Jet's attention. He lazily shook his head no with a chuckle.

"You gonna take it off any time soon?" He asked again. Why did it feel like he was dealing with a disobedient toddler? 

"You do it yourself!" He challenged, a smirk on his face. Zuko sighed and walked over, as Jet sat up in the slowest possible way. Wrist guards, shoulder pads, hip pads and shows came off.

Jet flopped back down as Zuko glared at him.

"You know, your eyes are really pretty Li." He slurred. Zuko straightened up. 

"Just how drunk are you?" He asked. Jet loosely tapped his side in what was attempting to be a slap.

"I'm being serious." He pouted. "They really are pretty!"

"Okay, okay, you win. My eyes are pretty." Zuko said. The smug look that came to Jet's face was priceless.

"Jet one, Li zero!" He cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

Brief silence.

"Hey, Li?" It was never ending with his guy, wasn't it?

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?" Zuko immediately turned to look at Jet. Jet looked back with sleepy eyes.

"Wait till your sober, then ask." Zuko said as a response.

"But if I'm sober I'm not gonna ask!"

"That's the point!" He snapped.

"Please?" Jet was once again using polar-puppy eyes. Zuko glared at him before sighing.

"It's your pride in the line, not mine." He said as Jet squirmed to sit up. Once his was sitting up he sorted himself out, crossing his legs and waiting for Zuko to do the same. Zuko reluctantly complied.

"Okay, I'm gonna do it on the count of three, okay?" Jet said, taking the piece of wheat grass out of his mouth and raising three fingers. Zuko nodded and closed his eyes.

"One...two...three!"

He felt something lightly brush against his lips, but it was quickly over. He opened his eyes, slightly confused. After all, Jet had done much more than a peck on the lips on the ferry. What he saw was a very flushed Jet. 

He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight in front of him. Jet flopped back down, covering his face. Zuko laid down right next to him and wrapped his arms around the Freedom Fighter, nuzzling his neck. It took Jet a moment to process what was happening before he returned the gesture with a lot more passion.

Zuko brought his hand down, smothering the flame that was on in the oil lamp on the bed side table. Jet was too tired and sleepy to notice anyways.

"Goodnight Jet." He said, kissing the already sleeping boy's forehead.

"G'night Zuko." He muttered back.


End file.
